


Herding Kittens

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was at least something that he had learned, it was to be careful about what was said around the audios of young bots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herding Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2010 for a prompt from playswithworms.

Looking back, Wheeljack really should have realized that the one of the Protectobots had been in hearing range when he had been talking to Prime and Ratchet about a new experiment that should be as easy as herding kittens.

Of course he hadn't expected one of them to hear him nor did he see the gleam in the one Protectobot's optics as his back had been facing the youngling.

Though neither Prime or Ratchet had warned him of it either.

0000

When they hadn't shown up in the lab excited like they did nearly every cycle, he merely thought that they were with Ratchet or one of the other older bots. Though there was a note of something he couldn't pick up in Ratchet's voice when he spoke to him.

And it had been the same with Prime as well. Or did they both know something that he didn't?

"Perhaps they are outside exploring with Beachcomber or Hound."

Ship sensors did pick up movement outside of the base and he went to see what it was curious about where the younglings were. He found to his immediate surprise that an area had been widely fenced up with Beachcomber, Ratchet, Prime, and Hound watching from one side and..

Kittens.

There were youngling sized kittens in the pen. And the Protectobots were attempting to herd them? He watched with open surprise as they were careful to not harm the little creatures and as two of the Protectobots nearly tripped each other.

"Hey this is hard! Wheeljack said herding kittens was easy!"

Yeah he should definitely watch he said next time or make sure that no little Protecotobots were within hearing range.


End file.
